Black Box from Stalker
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Seorang stalker mengikutinya, membuat adiknya bersikap aneh. Dan suatu hari, sebuah kotak hitam ia terima dari sang stalker. / for [Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama / ?xMayuzumix?. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


"Tetsuya."

"Apa, _nii-san_?"

"Seseorang mengawasi kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Atau mungkin, salah satu dari kita."

.

.

.

.

~-"-"-~

 **Rating:**

 _T_

 **Genre:**

 _Horror, Suspense_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Maksa. Bikin eneg. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Bahasa kasar. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _?xMayuzumix?. Sibling!MayuKuro. Cat!Furihata. PossessivePsycho!chara. AU._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

~-"-"-~

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Seorang stalker mengikutinya, membuat adiknya bersikap aneh. Dan suatu hari, sebuah kotak hitam ia terima dari sang stalker. / for [Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama / ?xMayuzumix?. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

~-"-"-~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chihiro mulai merasa kehidupannya tidak aman. Bukannya ia penakut—malah menurut orang-orang justru ia sendiri lebih mirip hantu. Yang ada hantu takut dengannya bukan dia yang takut.

Sesekali ia merasa _blitz_ kamera yang mengarah kepadanya. Mungkin kalau ia seorang artis atau model—ya, seperti salah satu teman adiknya—ia takkan terlalu khawatir. Nah, ini? Orang biasa tidak akan terlalu memperhatikan Chihiro yang notabene mungkin di foto saja akan terlihat menghilang.

Tapi, orang ini memotretnya. Tatapan orang itu juga terasa menusuk ke tengkuk Chihiro. Dan anehnya, tiap kali berbalik, ia tak menemukan siapapun.

Itu masih mending.

Hanya difoto saja menurut Chihiro tidak masalah.

—tapi inilah masalahnya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chihiro menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya entah sudah beberapa kali perutnya bergetar memberi kode untuk diisi.

Sial. Adiknya belum pulang, tak ada makanan sisa kemarin, dan ia tak bisa memasak. Chihiro hanya bisa berharap perutnya akan kenyang dengan sendirinya.

 _Ting, tong._

Chihiro berjalan malas-malasan menuju pintu. _Siapa juga yang berkunjung sekarang, sih? Kuharap itu petugas_ delivery _nyasar_ , batinnya.

Begitu Chihiro membuka pintu, tak ada seorangpun disana. Hanya ada sebuah dus _pizza_ ukuran besar yang di dapatinya.

Eh? Tunggu? _Pizza_?

Chihiro mengambil dus _pizza_ itu. Masih hangat—pasti baru diantarkan. Tapi kenapa petugas _delivery_ itu pergi begitu saja? Dan lagi, kapan ia memesan _pizza_?

Saat mengangkat dus _pizza_ tersebut, Chihiro menyadari ada secarik kertas terselip pada dus tersebut. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca isinya.

.

 _Tadi ada seorang petugas_ delivery _yang nyasar_ _kemari_ _._ _  
_ _Ah, ya,_ itadakimasu _. Selamat menikmati_ pizza _-mu, Mayuzumi_ -san _._

.

Hanya itu saja yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Tanpa ada nama pengirim. Tanpa petunjuk apapun.

Chihiro melotot ngeri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling—tak ada seorangpun.

Siapa? Bagaimana ia tahu kalau Chihiro berharap ada seorang petugas delivery menyasar kemari? Dan lagi, **TULISANNYA, KOK, RAPI BANGET?! PADAHAL INI KELIHATAN BANGET DITULIS CEPET-CEPET**. Anjay.

 _Grooook..._

Alarm lapar alamiah berbunyi.

"Ugh, daripada kelaparan, sebaiknya kumakan saja, deh. Pasti memang ada petugas _delivery_ menyasar kemari dan si _stalker_ itu meletakkan kertas itu agar seolah ini adalah hasil kerjanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chihiro menarik perkataannya._

 _Karena kebetulan tidak akan terus berulang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting, tong._

Mengerikan. Ini mengerikan.

 _Ting, tong. Ting, tong._

Chihiro masih meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Ia tak berniat membuka pintu sama sekali. Karena sesungguhnya—oke, ia akan mengakuinya—ia merasa takut.

Ayolah, tak mungkin kejadian _'petugas_ delivery _menyasar'_ terus berulang ketika ia lapar, bukan?

Lama, Chihiro masih tetap meringkuk tapi tak ada lagi bunyi bel yang ditekan. Rasanya Chihiro ingin menghela nafas lega—kalau bukan karena ia mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka.

Oke. Boleh Chihiro bilang, untuk ukuran _stalker_ , orang ini terlalu berlebihan. Memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin jelas tindakan kriminal. Lagipula PINTU RUMAHNYA DIKUNCI, 'KAN?! KENAPA TIDAK ADA TETANGGA YANG BERTERIAK _'MALING'_?!

 _Tep. Tep. Tep._

Langkah itu semakin mendekat menuju kamar Chihiro. Sekarang Chihiro hanya bisa diam mematung sembari meringkuk dalam selimut.

 _Cklek._

 _Matilah aku._

" _Nii-san_ , ini bukan musim dingin, jadi ngapain _nii-san_ meringkuk dalam selimut?"

Ah, rupanya hanya Tetsuya.

Chihiro menyibak selimutnya, " _Okaeri_ , Tetsuya."

" _Tadaima_. Tapi pertanyaanku tadi belum terjawab, _nii-san_."

"Tak ada, Tetsuya. Aku hanya merasa kurang sehat," balas Chihiro sembari membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

"Myaaaw." Seekor kucing kecil berbulu oranye masuk dan menatap tajam Chihiro.

"Tampaknya Kouki tak percaya padamu, _nii-san_ ," gumam Tetsuya—adik Chihiro—sembari menggendong si kucing.

"Kucing itu selalu menatapku begitu. Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat." Alasan. Sejujurnya jantung Chihiro masih berdegup kencang karena rasa takutnya tadi dan ia tak ingin Tetsuya mengetahui bahwa ia sempat ketakutan.

Tetsuya tak membalas lagi dan keluar dengan si kucing di pelukannya.

Ah. Bulu kuduk Chihiro meremang. Perasaan ini persis seperti ketika sang _stalker_ memandanginya, dan—

—ia melihat Kouki memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh, Chihiro tidak mau lagi keluar rumah sampai si _stalker_ dimusnahkan. Menyeramkan; terkadang ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya ditekan akan tetapi tak ada seorangpun ketika ia membuka pintu.

Sejujurnya ia bingung ini _stalker_ apa hantu.

Juga, jangan lupakan sikap aneh adiknya sejak _stalker_ itu mulai menguntitnya—Tetsuya pulang lebih lama dari biasanya dan begitu pulang ia hanya akan menyapa kakaknya sebentar, memasak, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dengan dua buah piring di tangannya. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti, hanya sekedar _'tadaima'_ dan _'okaeri'_ atau basa-basi sejenak.

Setiap kali Chihiro hendak memasuki kamarnya, entah kenapa Kouki selalu menjaga di depan pintu dan mendesis—melarangnya masuk.

Alis Chihiro menukik kesal. "Heh, kucing, apa maksudmu melarangku masuk, hah? Ini kamar adikku, sudah sewajarnya aku masuk."

Baru saja Chihiro meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu, Kouki segera menggigit kakinya.

"NJIR, KUCING LO, CING!" Berhubung Chihiro menganut _'mengabsen-penghuni-kebun-binatang-itu-dosa'_ , maka ia mengatai Kouki kucing. Padahal yang bersangkutan adalah kucing. _Absurd_.

 _Cklek._

" _Nii-san_ berisik." Tetsuya memukulkan buku matematikanya ke kepala Chihiro yang konon dapat membuat Chihiro mati rasa selama beberapa hari—apalagi kalau dibaca.

"Tetsuya. Sakit."

Tetsuya mendengus kesal kemudian menarik Kouki untuk melepaskan gigitannya dari kaki Chihiro. "Terserahlah. Tapi apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan disini?"

"Ng? Memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Apanya?"

"Keadaanmu."

Tetsuya diam sesaat. "Oh, aku tak apa. Sebentar lagi ada ujian, makanya aku belajar dengan mengurung diri."

"Kenapa kau makan dua piring?"

"Satunya untuk Kouki."

Chihiro mendengus. "Baiklah. Kau ingin dibantu belajar, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah." Chihiro melanggeng pergi sementara Tetsuya menggangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Tak ada yang boleh meyentuhnya!"**

 _Jleb._

 **"Dia milikku! MILIKKU!"**

 _Jleb._

 _Jleb._

 _Jleb._

Kapuk yang merupakan isi dari boneka tersebut menyebul keluar dari setiap bagian yang telah robek terkena gunting. Boneka yang semula berbentuk kelinci putih itu nyaris tak berbentuk lagi.

 **"Aku harus menyingkirkannya. Membunuhnya."**

Gunting yang ia gunakan tadi ia lempar sembarangan.

 **"Aku harus pergi. Dapatkan rambutnya. Dan membunuhnya."**

.

.

.

.

 **KARENA TAK ADA SEORANGPUN YANG BOLEH MENDEKATI MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO SELAIN AKU!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting, tong._

 _Lagi?_ , Chihiro menggaruk tengkuknya sebal. Padahal ia pikir hidupnya sudah sedikit lebih tenang ketika beberapa hari ini tak ada lagi _pizza_ yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu rumahnya.

Oh, tentu saja itu karena Chihiro sengaja memilih makan di restoran cepat saji yang jaraknya bisa ia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Ia tidak mau mendapat dus _pizza_ menyeramkan itu lagi. Sejujurnya ia takut kalau ia terbiasa dengan _'petugas-delivery-nyasar'_ itu, mungkin bisa saja si _stalker_ meletakkan obat bius atau apalah kedalam _pizza_ tersebut, kemudian menyerang Chihiro ketika ia pingsan, lalu—

—oke, tampaknya terlalu banyak membaca _light novel_ membuat imajinasi Chihiro terlalu liar.

Chihiro membuka pintu dan mendapati sesuatu di depan pintu rumahnya. Tapi kali ini yang ia dapatkan bukanlah dus _pizza_ , melainkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil.

"Hah?" gumaman keheranan terlontar dari mulut Chihiro.

 _Tumben sekali. Apa_ stalker _itu sudah bosan mengejarku?_ _Atau jangan-jangan uangnya habis sehingga tak bisa membelikanku_ pizza _?_ _,_ batin Chihiro heran.

Ia mengangkat kotak tersebut—tidak terlalu berat rupanya—dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Tak ada keterangan apapun di bagian luar kotak tersebut—hanya kertas karton hitam yang menjadi pelapisnya.

Chihiro merobek kertas karton tersebut perlahan—kalau-kalau ada trik di dalamnya. Ternyata tak ada, dan itu membuat Chihiro menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali melanjutkan dengan merobek selotip yang mengunci kardus tersebut. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah—

—setumpuk foto dirinya, selembar surat, dan sebuah kunci.

Chihiro merinding. Mungkinkah ini dari sang _stalker_?

Ia kemudian mengambil satu-satunya lembaran kertas selain foto—surat—dari dalam kardus tersebut. Meneguk ludahnya yang sedikit menyangkut, Chihiro membuka lipatan surat tersebut dan membaca isinya.

.

Doumo _, Mayuzumi_ -san _._ _  
_ _Aku yakin aku sudah menduga bahwa paket ini berasal dari_ stalker _-mu—karena itu memang benar, akulah sang_ stalker _._ _  
_ _Maaf, tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu._ _Dia_ _sudah mengetahui siapa diriku. Dan_ _dia_ _sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sesungguhnya aku ingin bicara langsung padamu, tapi itu tak mungkin. Karena itu aku mengirimkan ini padamu, Mayuzumi_ -san _._ _  
_ _Aku gila karenamu. Jatuh cinta membuatku gila. Karena kaulah cinta pertamaku._ _  
_ _Tapi,_ _yang lebih gila mendahuluiku_ _. Ia benar-benar orang gila. Terobsesi—obsesi yang mengerikan. Bahkan akupun kalah gila darinya._ _  
_ _Jadi cinta kami padamu lebih mirip pertarungan antar orang gila._ _  
_ _Aku mengetahui rahasianya, dan disaat bersamaan_ _ia_ _mengetahui rahasiaku._ _Ia_ _mendapatkannya—hal yang_ _ia_ _butuhkan untuk menyingkirkanku, saingannya._ _  
_ _Aku mencintaimu, Mayuzumi_ -san _. Sebagai cinta pertamaku, tentu saja aku tak ingin melepaskanmu. Tapi, tak ada waktu._ _  
_ _Karena aku pasti sudah mati sekarang._

 _A. S._ _  
_ _(P.s: Gunakan kunci itu. Aku yakin kau tahu kunci ruangan apa itu. Lihatlah, dan kau akan tahu siapa_ _'dia'_ _yang kubicarakan.)_

.

Alis Chihiro mengerenyit bingung. _A. S_? _'Dia'_? Siapa? Yang lebih penting, kunci ini kunci apa memangnya?

Rasanya kepala Chihiro berdenyut-denyut pusing. Semakin lama ini semakin aneh. Apa maksudnya ia sudah mati sekarang? Ayolah, Chihiro bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya!

Pandangan Chihiro beralih ke kunci yang dibicarakan. Kunci itu terlihat biasa, tak ada yang spesial—bahkan lebih mirip kunci pintu sebuah kamar.

—tunggu. Kunci ini mengingatkannya pada sebuah kamar yang selama ini selalu ingin ia cari tahu isinya.

 _Kamar Tetsuya._

Entah apa yang merasuki Chihiro, tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Tetsuya. Apa yang selama ini adiknya itu lakukan di kamarnya? Sejujurnya, Chihiro tidak pernah yakin dengan jawaban adiknya mengenai _'belajar-sebelum-ujian'_. Dan lagi, si kucing—Kouki—takkan pernah menyerang siapapun kecuali benar-benar merasa terancam ataupun—

—Tetsuya yang memerintahkannya.

Kini Chihiro yakin, ada sesuatu yang Tetsuya sembunyikan, dan ia ingin Kouki menjadi penjaganya.

Segera saja Chihiro melangkah menuju kamar adikknya yang berada jauh di ujung koridor. Aneh memang kenapa kedua kakak-adik ini memilih kamar yang berjauhan—tapi mereka memang aneh, dan Tetsuya lebih aneh karena ia yang memilih kamar itu.

Sekarang harusnya Tetsuya masih di sekolah—karena Tetsuya memang selalu pulang terlambat—dan Kouki selalu mengikuti Tetsuya sehingga ia tak di rumah. Maka sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memeriksa kamar tersebut.

Chihiro memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam lubangnya—sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa kunci itu benar-benar pas. Dengan tangan gemetar, Chihiro menyentuh gagang pintu.

 _Cklek._

Kamar Tetsuya gelap.

Begitu Chihiro melangkah masuk, rasanya ia menginjak sesuatu yang empuk. Nyaris saja Chihiro menjerit kalau ia tidak menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah boneka kelinci—entahlah, bentuknya sudah tak jelas lagi dikarenakan bekas-bekas guntingan. Kondisi di dalam kamar juga tak jauh berbeda—boneka rusak dan kapuk dan busa yang menjadi isinya berserakan di lantai.

Chihiro mendengus. Inikah yang adiknya sebut _'belajar sebelum ujian'_?

Kemudian Chihiro melirik meja belajar adiknya. Ada sebuah _altar_ kecil di atas meja tersebut, dan sebuah boneka dengan bentuk aneh diletakkan disana. Boneka berbahan benang rajutan—

—ah. _Voodoo doll_.

Chihiro tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenali boneka tersebut. Ia pernah membaca sebuah artikel mengenai _voodoo doll_ —boneka yang digunakan untuk menyiksa manusia.

Tapi, kenapa boneka itu ada disini? Kenapa harus di kamar Tetsuya? Dan lagi, _altar_ tempat boneka itu diletakkan jelas seperti sebuah tempat pemujaan—dengan lilin yang di letakkan di sekelilingnya.

Entah kenapa sekarang Chihiro merasa tidak seharusnya ia disini. Ia harus pergi. Sebelum Tetsuya mengetahui ia disini—

" _Tadaima_ , _nii-san_."

—terlambat.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Chihiro menoleh kearah adiknya itu—Tetsuya sudah pulang.

Ini tidak mungkin. Harusnya Tetsuya masih di sekolah sekarang. Ini belum jam pulangnya yang biasa.

Tiba-tiba Chihiro teringat sesuatu. Surat. Surat dari A. S yang ditujukan padanya. _'Dia'_. 'Dia' _yang telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan_.

Karena itu, mungkin Tetsuya pulang—

—karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

" _Nii-san_ , kenapa tak menjawab salamku? Kubilang, _'ta-da-i-ma'_ ," Tetsuya menekankan kata-katanya

" _O—okaeri_..."—Chihiro meneguk ludah kecut—"...Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

—salah. Karena Tetsuya tak pernah tersenyum, ini jelas mengerikan.

"Jadi, _nii-san_ sudah mengetahuinya, ya?"

Suara Tetsuya memecah lamunan Chihiro. "Eh?"

Tetsuya perlahan melangkah mendekati Chihiro.

"Ya. Soal kamarku. Kouki yang mengigit _nii-san_ ketika _nii-san_ berusaha memasuki kamarku. Dan..."—Tetsuya menarik kerah baju Chihiro turun dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Chihiro—"...tentang _A. S_."

Nafas Chihiro tercekat. Tetsuya mengetahui _A. S_? Ah, tapi wajar—toh, _A. S_ sendiri mengatakan bahwa _'dia'_ sudah mengetahui sosoknya.

Chihiro berusaha bertahan dengan membuat tatapannya datar seperti biasa, bersikap seolah tak tahu apapun, "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menarik dirinya menjauh dan menatap tajam Chihiro. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, aku tahu _nii-san_ takkan mengatakan apapun mengenai benda apa yang ia berikan."

 _Bahkan Tetsuya mengetahui tentang kotak tersebut?_

"Toh, Akashi _-kun_ sudah kumusnahkan. Sudah mati."

" _'Akashi'_?"

"Benar. _**A-S**_. **A** kashi **S** eijuuro."

 _Kau pasti bercanda, Tetsuya._

"Aku telah membunuh Akashi _-kun_ dengan voodoo doll kesayanganku~" Tetsuya mengeluarkan boneka _voodoo_ lainnya dari dalam tasnya dan tersenyum senang. "Dan aku senang sudah memusnahkan salah satu sainganku~"

 _Mengerikan._

"Hmm, masih ada Nijimura _-san_ dan Miyaji _-san_. Ah! Kurasa aku juga harus membunuh mantan _nii-san_!Hazaki _-kun_ dan Furihata _-kun_ itu, lho!"

Chihiro memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Karena nii-san hanya milikku seorang~"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _End._

~-"-"-~

 **A/N:** Apa ini?! APA?! KENAPA MAS JUMI OOC SEKALI?! MAS JURO JUGA?! BAHKAN KURTET?! ADA APA DENGAN AUTHORNYA?! /jejeritan/

Ini aseli ngetiknya ngebet banget dari kemaren. Niatnya mao publish kemaren, malah ketiduran ;v;)

Pokoknya ini pengen nyoba keluar dari zona nyaman yaitu humor—berusaha lebih fokus sama yang namanya misteri. Tapi kayaknya masih tetep fail, ya? Tetep nggak bisa ngilangin kebiasaan ngetik humor, sih /gelundungan/

Iya. Flame aja. Silahkan. Gapapa. Saya juga stress ngeliat apa yang saya ketik. Banyak banget bagian yang di skip /gampar muka sendiri/

Ini juga tumben-tumbennya saya milih Mayuzumi jadi protagonis—biasanya bakalan anak-anak Shutoku. Eh, tapi Miyaji disebutin di akhir, ya? Ah, saya memang nggak bisa lepas dari pesona bebeb nanas tertjintah /dibacok

Oke, ini entri untuk Challenge KPVCP, so I done with this one~ /tebar lopek/

Nee, mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._

 **(Btw, dibawah masih ada omake)**

~-"-"-~

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake~!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi _-kun_."

"Ada apa, Mayuzumi?"

Mayuzumi Tetsuya tersenyum ketika sang kapten tim basket itu menoleh. Senyuman janggal—menurut Akashi.

"Ponimu sudah panjang, Akashi _-kun_ ," ungkap si surai biru muda.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi kemudian memeriksa poninya sendiri, "Yang benar? Oh, betul juga."

"Mau kubantu memotongnya, Akashi _-kun_?"

Senyuman janggal itu semakin terlihat janggal di mata Akashi. Tapi ia mengiyakan saja. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

"Akashi _-kun_ tahu boneka _voodoo_?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan membunuh _'sang stalker'_ dengan boneka _voodoo_ ini, Akashi _-kun_."

Akashi terbelalak.

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Akashi _-kun_. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Oh, jangan lupa mengirimkan surat wasiat pada _nii-san_ , ya."

"A—"

"Lakukan saja. Waktumu tak banyak, Akashi _-kun_. Karena setelah itu, _aku akan membunuhmu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang terakhir Akashi lihat setelah ia meletakkan kotak berisi wasiatnya di depan rumah Mayuzumi bersaudara dan kembali ke sekolah, Mayuzumi Tetsuya berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah—menancapkan sebilah paku tepat di jantung boneka _voodoo_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"**_ **Saa** _ **,**_ **oyasumi** _ **, Akashi**_ **-kun** _ **."**_

.

.

.

.

 _Omake, end._


End file.
